Perfecta
by LawAlchemist10
Summary: Wendy cree que a una chica no le hace falta un chico para ser feliz. Stan opina que las mujeres no pueden ser independientes. Una pequeña apuesta, y alguien recibirá la mayor lección de su vida...


Un quejido lastimero distrajo a Wendy de sus deberes como empleada en la Cabaña del Misterio (bueno, si se le podía llamar deberes a leer el último número de su revista favorita). Ante la insistencia del desagradable ruido, decidió, muy a su pesar, levantarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia el lugar del que procedía, encontrándose a la pequeña Mabel llorando en un recoveco de la tienda.

\- Eh, Mabel… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja, con desgana, pues generalmente acostumbraba a tener una actitud muy relajada ante cualquier problema.

\- Es que… es que… -gimoteó- Creía que por fin había encontrado al chico de mis sueños: Timmy Healthy. Es listo, guapo, ¡y toca la guitarra! Y tiene un pelo precioso, Wendy, yo le peinaba a él, y él me peinaba a mí…

\- Bueno, y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Pues no parecía tener ningún defecto, le gustaban mis suéteres tejidos a mano, y siempre jugaba con Bamboleos, aunque no le gustó que le cogiera una de esas bolsitas con polvo dentro… El caso es que ayer descubrí que realmente, ¡se trata de un Cambiaformas! Oh, Wendy, ¿por qué he de fracasar en el amor? ¿Acaso estoy condenada a ser una eterna soltera a mis tiernos 12 años?- se quejó amargamente, mientras escenificaba su "resignación".

\- Mabel, ya sabes que yo tengo una larga lista de fracasos amorosos detrás, pero aún así, no creo que te haga falta ningún chico para ser feliz. Una mujer puede conseguir lo que sea, sin ayuda de un hombre, ¡estamos tan capacitadas como ellos!

Una cabeza asomó de pronto, procedente del cuarto donde Stan pasaba horas y horas delante del televisor, horrorizada ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Qué es eso que oigo? ¿Propaganda feminista? ¡No en mi casa! Wendy, creí haberte dicho que espantas a la clientela con todas esas ideas absurdas… Esta juventud inocente…

\- ¡Pero señor Pines!-exclamó Wendy, inaudita ante el discurso de su jefe.

\- Nada de peros, con esas ideas no vas más que a confundir a la pobre niña… Créeme, estás equivocada. ¿Quién crees que custodiaba las cárceles en las que he estado? ¿Mujeres con sus bolsos? ¿Y cuántas mujeres crees que estaban presas allí, eh? NINGUNA.

\- A lo mejor no había ninguna porque son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no dejar sus timos a la vista…-masculló la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?-al parecer, Stan no había oído ni una sola palabra.

\- Nada, nada, que si eso es lo que piensa, ¿por qué no me deja demostrarle que está equivocado?

\- Mmmmm, una apuesta, ¿quizás? De acuerdo, Wendy, a ver qué te parece: si tú y Mabel lográis llegar a lo más profundo del bosque y traer con vosotras la leña que hace falta para la cabaña, admitiré que las mujeres pueden hacer cosas por sí solas.

\- ¡No sólo eso! Si lo conseguimos, me pagará la misma cantidad que a Soos, y… Todos tendréis que vestiros y actuar como mujeres durante una semana. ¿Hay trato?

\- De acuerdo, pero si fracasáis… Abandonarás esas absurdas teorías modernas, y te vestirás como yo te diga durante una semana –propuso, mientras se sonreía maliciosamente.

\- ¡Trato hecho! Mabel, andando. ¡Demostrémosles nuestro valor!

Así, con la firme promesa de darle una lección a Stan y a todos los chicos de la cabaña, se dirigieron al bosque, acompañadas de Candy y Grenda, las amigas de Mabel, y de Bamboleos, el simpático cerdito, que llevaba un suéter a juego con el de su dueña. Tras un duro día caminando, al fin llegaron al lugar donde se suponía debían recoger la leña que hacía falta en casa.

\- Oh no, ¿cómo vamos a recoger leña si los troncos son tan grandes?- se preguntó Mabel en voz alta.

\- Sólo mira, Mabel.

En ese momento, Wendy cogió su fiel hacha, esa que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero, y se dispuso a cortar la madera, tan rápido como el que corta fruta.

\- ¿Ves? Una chica puede hacer lo que sea, sin necesitar a un hombre.

\- ¡Wendy, espera! ¡Yo te ayudo!- gritó Grenda, mientras corría a emplear toda su fuerza bruta en ayudar a la susodicha.

Al ver el ímpetu con que las dos chicas cumplían con su tarea, Mabel y Candy decidieron contribuir, sin fijarse en las extrañas criaturas que comenzaban a emerger de la oscuridad del bosque…

¡HOMBRETAUROS!

Esos minotauros egocéntricos y machistas que creen estar por encima de cualquier otra criatura sobre el planeta, ahora se acercaban lentamente hacia las chicas, quienes se encontraban totalmente absortas en su empeño.

\- ¿QUIÉN OSA ENTRAR EN EL TERRITORIO DEL GRAN LIDERAN, SEÑOR DE LOS HOMBRES TAURO, LOS SERES MÁS VIRILES SOBRE LA TIERRA?

El grupo de féminas se vio de repente rodeado de estas curiosas criaturas con grandes cuernos, que parecían estar preparados para atacarles en cualquier instante. Wendy se dirigió al que aparentaba ser el líder:

\- Eh, vosotros, "seres viriles", somos humanas y hemos venido a buscar leña para nuestro hogar. Marchaos ahora y no nos molestéis más, o sabréis lo que es bueno.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE ASÍ A UNO DE NOSOTROS, SIMPLE MUJER? ¿Y QUÉ HACES FUERA DE TU CASA, ACASO NO TIENES HOMBRE AL QUE COCINAR?- exclamó otro de ellos, en defensa de su líder.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya estoy harta de soportar todos esos comentarios misóginos vaya a donde vaya! Para empezar, no soy una simple mujer, soy una MUJER, sí, y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo. Escúchame bien, querida sociedad: quizás no encajo en los estándares de ninguno de vosotros, quizás disto mucho de ser perfecta a vuestro juicio, pero, ¿sabéis qué? Yo sí que me siento absolutamente perfecta, y daría mi hacha porque todas las chicas en el mundo se sintieran así. Me considero fuerte, independiente, y no necesito que venga ningún caballero a salvarme de un dragón, ¡me encargaré de él yo misma! Es muy fácil sentarse en una roca, con tu gran barba-mientras hablaba, disimuló su cabello debajo de su gorro, dejando un único mechón a la vista, que empleó a modo de bigote- y hablar ASÍ. "PORQUE SOY MUY MACHO Y LOS MACHOS HABLAMOS ASÍ".

Tanto los hombretauros como Mabel, Candy y Grenda se quedaron absortos ante el discurso tan inteligente de Wendy, ninguno la habría creído capaz de tal cosa.

\- Hombres del mundo, ¡abrid los ojos! No dejáis de ser seres vivos, como nosotras, y sin embargo, nos tratáis como si fuéramos las débiles, las indefensas, las que no saben nada, cuando realmente somos un pilar fundamental de la comunidad. Basta de machismo, basta de misoginia, por favor, NO SOMOS UNICORNIOS, SOMOS MUJERES, Y COGEMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS.

\- SEÑORITA, ESO HA SIDO… ¡Increíble! Nosotros los hombretauros siempre hemos creído en las ideas que nuestro dios, el gran Tauro, nos enseñó, las cuales estaban basadas en un absoluto desprecio a la mujer, pero hasta ahora no nos habíamos dado cuenta… Te agradecemos tus sabias palabras, oh, diosa pelirroja de un solo hacha y nos disculpamos por la ofensa que nuestras palabras te hayan podido causar. Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte…

\- No hay de qué, pero nunca olvidéis lo que acabo de deciros, respetad a todos los seres de este mundo. Y ya que lo dices, sí que hay algo que podríais hacer por mí…

Mientras tanto, en la Cabaña del Misterio, Stan, Dipper y Soos aguardaban la llegada de nuestras valientes chicas, totalmente seguros de su fracaso.

\- Dipper, Soos, si anochece y esas niñas no han vuelto aún, iremos a buscarlas. Feministas...-rió Stan, pues nada podría hacer que le diese la más mínima oportunidad al grupo- Wendy debería entender que hay cosas que no puede cambiar, por más que a ella le parezca mal.

\- Pero, tío abuelo Stan, ¿no crees que has sido un poco duro con ellas? No deberías haberles dejado ir al bosque solas, hay mucho peligro…-contestó Dipper, temeroso por su hermana y por Wendy.

\- Colegui, yo si fuera tú no me preocuparía por ellas, Wendy sabe manejar el hacha mejor que yo… Y eso que en teoría soy más fuerte que ella-afirmó Soos, mientras intentaba ganar a Dipper en un videojuego.

\- Bahhh, ¡paparruchas! Tendremos que ir a buscarlas y así, esa chica no volverá a molestarme con sus absurdas ideas… Un momento. ¿Quiénes son esas?- dijo sorprendido Stan, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Wendy, Mabel, Bamboleos, Candy y Grenda volvían del bosque, cada una con un trozo de leña en sus brazos (incluido Bamboleos, que lo portaba sujetado con una fina cuerda), tal y como habían prometido. Al contemplar semejante escena, los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que salir al patio.

\- Wendy, pero cómo diablos…

\- Oh, hola, señor Pines. Quizás se haya sorprendido, pero yo de usted cerraría la boca, aún queda otra sorpresa más.- expresó, con una mueca de suficiencia en sus labios.

Y así, diez hombretauros surgieron del bosque, con más leña y sobre todo, una valiosa lección para Stan.

\- HEMOS OÍDO QUE AQUÍ NO SE RESPETAN LOS DERECHOS DE LAS MUJERES, TAL Y COMO LA GRAN PORTADORA DEL HACHA NOS ENSEÑÓ. ¿STANFORD PINES?- preguntó uno de ellos, con su profunda voz ronca.

\- No, no, os equivocáis, aquí respetamos los derechos femeninos tanto como los masculinos… Maldita chica-murmuró entre dientes.

\- MUY BIEN, EN ESE CASO, VOLVEREMOS A NUESTRO HOGAR, A NO SER QUE LA GRAN PORTADORA NOS NECESITE.

\- Tranquilos, chicos, yo me encargo de todo, volved a casa y, ¡brindad por la igualdad!

Los hombretauros regresaron a su hogar, y Stan comprendió finalmente que las ideas de Wendy no ser tan equivocadas, pero ahora debía hacer frente al pago de la apuesta… Y así se vio obligado a aumentarle el sueldo a Wendy, aunque lo más bochornoso fue tener que recibir a los clientes en ese vestido tan ajustado y con esos tacones tan finos y altos…

Sin embargo, si había algo que llenaba a Wendy de satisfacción es el nuevo suéter que tejió Mabel, esta vez, con cierto emblema feminista bordado en él, como símbolo de que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, ella siempre sería una mujer, y se sentía orgullosa de ello, pues no en vano, esa es la moraleja que deja esta historia. Una mujer tiene que ser fuerte, independiente, y segura de sus posibilidades, ya que en condiciones normales, tendrá que demostrar el doble que un hombre para ser valorada, pero aún así, nada de esto importa, si en el fondo te sientes tan perfecta como Wendy, y luchas por lo que crees justo.

* * *

*NA: ¡y hasta aquí mi primer fic sobre Gravity Falls! Quise darle una mayor importancia a Wendy, me parece un personaje awesome jejejeje. Gracias por leer, espero haberos dado qué pensar sobre un tema que tristemente, es más actual que nunca, pero que se ha repetido a lo largo de toda la historia.

Me gustaría dedicar esta pequeña historia a la chica más feminista y más Wendy del planeta, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!


End file.
